Navigating electronic content to find and select relevant portions of the content is an often-performed task. In some examples, a gaze tracking system and associated eye-gaze interface may enable a user to navigate among content items that are displayed to the user via a display device. Some of the content items may be selectable by the user via an input device, such as a mouse, keyboard or other mechanism.
Such gaze tracking systems, however, may have limited accuracy and resolution. These limitations may negatively impact a user experience with an eye-gaze interface. For example, where selectable content items are displayed in a smaller size, effective interaction via an eye-gaze interface with limited accuracy may prove challenging. In some cases, where two or more selectable content items are displayed close together and in a small size, navigating to and selecting a desired item with an eye-gaze interface may be difficult or practically impossible. To address this concern, some eye-gaze interfaces may provide display zoom modes and input controls that momentarily enlarge a portion of the displayed content items to facilitate selection.
However, using such special modes to enlarge content items entails additional steps and corresponding user input to ready the display and the desired item for selection. It follows that using such modes undesirably increases the delay between the user forming an intention to select an item and the actual selection of the item.